custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/Another Year, Another Birthday!
Indeed, the title summarises it all. It is that time of the year again, where the mysterious de facto mastermind behind this wiki celebrates his continued existence and hosts a riveting party with crumpets and tea an annual slavery competition. Continuing the tradition of previous years, I have posted this celebratory blog the day after myb birthday, and not on the actual day. Unfortunately, ever since I've moved house (which some of you may remember affected my internet for a wee bit), I have found myself with no camera to photograph any new MOCs, and my separation from my beloved windowsill has been tragic and heartbreaking. This has also been coupled by the fact that I haven't been able to find any decent places for photography in my new abode, which may mean I wil need to seek out and buy one of those white, seamless backgrounds that Ids and M1/Bob appear to be using these days (can't remember what they're called). Unlike in previous years, I have not received any old BIONICLE or new Hero Factory sets. This is fine by me, since although I still enjoy MOCcing during fierce moments of creativity, I have a HUGE supply of parts to use. Rest assured, there should be plenty of pieces for me to build new MOCs with or revamp earlier ones. As for the day itself, it was been fairly splendid. Apart from starting the day with a couple of strawberries in my porridge, my team won our school's first House Theatre Sports Drama Competition (what a thing to win on your birthday 8D!); I was in my house's team which made into the finals and won the day in a great big ball of fun, giggles and stand-up, improvised comedy. Other than that, I got the complete DVD boxsets of Blackadder, Doctor Who Series 6 (technically, I got that the week beforehand as an "early present", also looking forward to Series 7) and the full collection of the Monty Python movies. So overall, not that bad a day. Apparently, 's return to the chat also classifies as a birthday present. XD Since I cannot present MOCs and pictures this time around, I will instead provide brief story updates. Broken Worlds This dusty, old project has recently been revived now that all three writers finally have it in them to start writing this dark and twisted serial all over again. Since we've had much more time to plan, I think its safe to say Broken Worlds will have much better writing in it, much more character development and a dramatically less overcomplicated and over-convoluted plot, with things being generally much more clear and gripping in this installment, provided you forced yourself through Dark Realities. Also, unlike last time, we don't intend to just throw random characters in with little development or motivation, then just axe them off the stage. Those dark days are long behind us now! Perspectives A short story you may have heard M1 (despite the name change, I will still refer to him as 'M1') mention every now and then, Perspectives is intended to be a short little addition to his overall storyline, involving the role and motives of the rogue Toa assassin/bounty hunter/killer Thode. Its not going to be anything very revolutionary or ground-breaking in the Fractures universe, far from it, but it will explore Thode's character and personality. Although I haven't finished fully planning out its story board yet, its been a joy to write so far. Punishment A story that was originally meant to be a quick read and a short, but now has evolved into something much greater, Punishment has allegedly experienced a lot of my best writing to date, which I am very proud to hear. Punishment has been a delight to write, and Skorr himself has proven to be a very fun and engaging character, who I simply have a blast using in my stories. Expect more from this little number soon! Journeys of Darkness My main story has seen neglect and dust-gathering for a very, very long time. I'm hoping to change that. After being punched in the face by a nostalgia for BIONICLE, I have found myself eager to continue this serial (or at least complete the current chapter). With so many plans, ideas, concepts and story blueprints laid out in my head, I really do want to get back to this little story. Those who know what I plan to show in upcoming chapters (and, indeed, my overall storyline) have been very encouraging of me pursuing JoD through and through, which I hope I will be able to do. Evils Unbound I'm not too sure how many of you have read this story, but Evils Unbound has been in something of a freeze as of late. With and I having been so very busy as of late (him more so than me), we haven't been able to address our passion for BIONICLE literature. We plan to get 'round to EU soon, and we will finally see some real action occur as the main plotlines stretch out into the main arcs of the story. EU is definitely a story I want to further write and explore, as it grants us (the writers) a huge amount of creative freedom because of the time period its set in. Plus, the wide range of characters, ideas and themes we can incorporate will make it a worthwhile read. The Curtain Descends This particular story may come off as a bit of a suprise on my current writing list, and rightfully so. When the story was first posted, it was meant to be a one-off, an absolute. However, now things have changed. With the reveal of the murderer from the canon serial The Powers that Be, I find that TCD in need of a slight rewrite my interpretation of the killer to suit his canon identity and his manner of speaking. This will be a minor adaptation of the original version, but it will still be noticeable. The Final Verdict! And so concludes this little birthday blog. Through all the laughs and all the tears(?), another thoroughly enjoyable and lovable year has passed and I look forward to yet another one! So, I was planning to make a list of people who I would acknowledge as friends and companions throughout this year, but I've simply made too many to compile a proper list together. So here I am, rambling on and enjoying myself in a nice comfortable chair and eagerly awaiting the broadcast of Asylum of the Daleks. And now, I wrap up this spiffing, little blog! WORSHIP ME THROUGH YOUR COMMENTS NOW! So tally-ho! Geronimo! Cheerio! Goodbyeeee! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']] http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts